This invention relates to a connector connected to a cable and, in particular, to a connector having a structure adapted for use as an interface connector for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) and a peripheral device.
A conventional connector of the type described is connected to a cable composed of a plurality of electric wires, each of which comprises a metal wire covered with an insulator, and a sheath provided with an opening formed at its terminal end and covering the electric wires with one end portion of each of the electric wires projecting from the opening.
The conventional connector comprises an insulating base member, a plurality of conductive contact elements, and two insulating cover members. The contact elements are fixedly supported in the base member. The cover members are removably coupled to the base member. The cover members cover terminal portions of the contact elements respectively connected to the metal wires.
In the conventional connector of the type described, the base member, the cover members, and an end portion of the cable adjacent the base member are covered with an outer cover made of plastic. The outer cover is formed by a molding process. In order to form the outer cover in a desired shape, it is necessary to hold the cable in such a condition that the sheath is accurately positioned with respect to the cover members. This has been realized by the use of two conventional methods described below.
A first method uses a back shell base made of metal. The back shell base comprises a body and a clamp member formed at one end of the body. The body covers one surfaces of the base member and the cover members. The clamp member holds the cable at an end portion of the sheath adjacent its opening. The back shell base is combined with a back shell cover made of metal and a front shell cover made of metal. The back shell cover covers the other surfaces of the base member and the cover members. The front shell cover covers a top end portion of the base member.
According to the first method, the top end portion of the base member is at first covered with the front shell cover. Then, the base member and the cover members are covered with the back shell base and the back shell cover. Subsequently, the cable is held by the clamp member of the back shell base in a condition wherein the sheath is accurately positioned with respect to the cover members. Thereafter, the outer cover is formed to surround the back shell base and the back shell cover.
However, the first method has a problem which will presently be described. When the base member and the cover members are covered with the back shell base and the back shell cover according to the first method, a number of jigs are required to position these components with respect to one another. Likewise, a number of jigs are again required to hold the cable by the clamp member of the back shell base. Thus, in the first method, the connector can not easily be assembled because a number of jigs are inevitably required.
On the other hand, a second method of holding the cable with the sheath accurately positioned with respect to the cover members includes a primary molding process preliminarily carried out prior to molding of the outer cover. In this primary molding process, a first plastic cover is formed to cover the base member, the cover members, and the end portion of the cable adjacent the base member. According to the second method, the first cover serves to hold the cable with the sheath accurately positioned with respect to the cover members. After the cable is held by the first cover as described above, the outer cover is formed to surround the first cover.
However, the second method has a problem which will presently be described. Specifically, the primary molding process in the second method requires a number of tools such as dies, jigs, and pins for positioning the sheath. Thus, in the second method, the connector can not easily be assembled because a number of tools are inevitably required.